


De Más Altos a Exiliados

by Amaikurai



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Complicaciones, Drama, Established ZaDr, Exiliados, Gen, M/M, ZaDr establecido, headcanons, irken defective headcanons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Los Más Altos se enfrentan a su peor pesadilla, pero ¿había algo peor que ser obligado a abandonar tu planeta y tu status? Por supuesto que lo había: ser forzados a vivir en un asqueroso y rocoso planeta con otro exiliado molesto de nombre Zim y si eso no fuera todo también tienen que aguantar a un terrícola de nombre Dib mientras intentan reponer el orden de las cosas. RaPr, established ZaDr.





	1. La pesadilla continúa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Oh mis dioses, no puedo creer que estoy publicando un long-fic después de tanto tiempo, tomaré el riesgo.  
> Ahora, pienso seguir los pasos de otros fickers y ya me puse a trabajar en los capítulos posteriores, por lo que espero asignar un día para publicar. Por ahora creo que publicare una o dos veces al mes, pues aún tengo otros proyectos.  
> En fin, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones de este fic:  
> ✦ Intenté apegarme a sus personalidades canon lo más posible, así que espero sea de su agrado.  
> ✦ En este fic, Zim y Dib ya están en una relación. Bueno al menos no se estarán matando tan seguido (?) por lo que me concentraré más en la relación de Pur y Rojo UwU  
> ✦ Además me aventuraré a explorar los sentimientos irken y agregaré headcanons que tengo sobre los irkens defectivos.  
> ✦ Muchas de las cosas presentadas en este fic son headcanons que leí en otros fics, en tumblr o propios.
> 
> Cualquier otra aclaración la haré en el capítulo mismo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!

_Planeta Juzgamentia - Territorio del imperio Irken.  “El día que la pesadilla continuó”._

 

Los pasos de varios drones de investigación resonaban por la habitación mientras se apresuraban a enviar informes y trabajar en las gigantescas computadoras, que habían sido instaladas de emergencia, los científicos hacían pruebas sin ningún descanso en un futuro próximo. Las órdenes de los Más Altos habían sido claras desde aquel día.

 

 _“Reparenlos”._

 

Y sin ninguna palabra más, un pequeño equipo grupo élite de científicos viajó desde las instalaciones en Vort hacia Juzgamentia con el propósito de trabajar en un proyecto secreto.

 

Tan pronto llegaron al planeta, se les dio instrucciones específicas sobre la importancia de la misión y de que no debían decir nada fuera de la cámara de juicio. El resto de los guardias y el personal fue removido hacia un espacio más lejano, sin dejar el planeta, de esa manera los Más Altos podían asegurar la protección de los Cerebros Control. Sólo los científicos y ciertos miembros del personal estaban autorizados para entrar en esa área.  
  


—Señor, las lecturas indican que la actividad en los Cerebros Control se está normalizando de nuevo—informó uno de los científicos sin dejar de introducir códigos al sistema principal.

 

Debido que estaban en un planeta conquistado, y no en la central tecnológica irken, el proceso se hacía más lento de lo normal, sumado al hecho de que las conexiones eran encriptadas para evitar que algún enemigo externo descubriera lo que estaba pasando y usará la incapacidad de sus líderes en su contra. Durante varios meses el equipo había estado intentando recuperar los datos del núcleo de cada cerebro control a sus ajustes originales. El desastre de leer un PAK defectuoso había causado estragos a su juicio y sus circuitos mismos.

 

—Excelente, según los cálculos los Cerebros Control recuperaran la cordura pronto—comentó otro científico.

 

Su tono denotaba que se encontraba aliviado de resolver la última situación en la que el proyecto se vio comprometido cuando por error mezclaron dos de los comandos en el sistema. Esto causó que uno de los Cerebros Control actuará de manera errante y distraída, lo que distaba ser la verdadera fuerza irken. Por suerte, habían logrado activar el mecanismo de hibernación de nuevo antes de que el problema empeorara.

 

Debido a que ese incidente podría representar un peligro para la misión, los científicos habían trabajado arduamente en resolverlo antes lo antes posible porque tenían un reporte que entregar cada cierto tiempo. Por eso esa vez se habían retrasado con el informe, pues estaban demasiado ocupados arreglando el asunto. Pero ahora que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad y las signos de los cerebros estaban mejorando en general, podrían poner en marcha una sesión de prueba.

 

—Activando sistemas. Encendiendo los protocolos de iniciación—se escuchó una voz robotizada, era la computadora central dando por terminada la hibernación de los cerebros control.

 

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Era hora de saber si meses de trabajo habían funcionado. Las lecturas de energía y de actividad cerebral se mantenían estables, a pesar de que las fluctuaciones entre ellas eran menores comparados con las del pasado.

 

Simplemente un detalle insignificante que podían dejar pasar.

 

—Todo en orden en las lecturas cerebrales—anunció un dron.

 

—Sistemas estables—anunció otro.

 

—Iniciando conexión con la computadora principal.

 

Todo estaba listo, sólo necesitaban presionar un botón. Los científicos estaban confiados en que ésta vez que volvieran a activar a sus líderes, funcionaría completamente, por lo que no tardaron mucho en presionarlo.

 

Tan pronto lo hicieron, el sonido ensordecedor de la alarma sonó por todo el complejo.

 

【ＩＺ】

 

_Nave del Imperio Irken - La Inmensa._

 

—Y por eso te digo, Rojo, las donas rellenas siempre superarán los bocadillos de doody-doo fritos y caramelo.

 

Su compañero que distraídamente había escuchado todo su argumento se giró en su silla despegando la vista de la pantalla que marcaba algunas gráficas para encarar a su co-gobernante con una expresión incrédula. ¿De dónde sacaba Púrpura tantas ideas inútiles y sin sentido? A veces se cuestionaba si no era él único cuerdo en esa nave. Si el otro pusiera esa concentración para no hacer nada (o en caso su caso hacer algo inútil) en hacer su trabajo como Alto, estaba seguro que su productividad incrementaría a niveles astronómicos. Pero en lugar de eso, Púrpura se la pasaba holgazaneando y comiendo incluso la mitad de su ración de bocadillos. Claro que muchas veces habían discutido sobre ello, mas el otro siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para robar parte de sus bocadillos.

 

Justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento…

 

—¡Oye! ¡Esas son mis donas!—acusó molesto. El contrario únicamente se encorvó de hombros y continuó comiendo. Acostumbrado, pero sin la intención de dejar que se saliera con la suya, Rojo se levantó y le arrebató la bolsa de donas antes de golpearle en el brazo—. Tu ya te acabaste las tuyas.

 

Púrpura soltó un quejido acompañado de un leve gruñido nada contento con el golpe.

 

—Pues siempre estás ocupado como para comerlas, no está mal si como una o dos más.

 

—No puedes, son mías. Además no estaría tan ocupado si alguien hiciera la mitad de su trabajo—se quejó tomando una dona y comiendola—. Hablando de trabajo, ¿terminaste de registrar a los nuevos smeets? Ya que te veo muy tranquilo, seguramente también hiciste el reporte sobre los descubrimientos del equipo de drones científicos del planeta Vort.

 

Rojo entrecerró sus ojos mirando acusadoramente a su compañero, sospechaba, mas bien estaba seguro, que el otro no había hecho nada. Éste ignoró su gesto amenazante y continuó impasible, manteniendo esa actitud de no querer hacer nada, yendo tan lejos para tomar otra bolsa de bocadillos y dejarse caer sobre uno de los sillones.

 

—Aburrido, ¡¿por qué no mejor explotamos planetas?! ¡Ya sé! ¡Hay que explotar Vort! Así no habrá reportes que hacer.

 

Frustrado, Rojo golpeó su frente con su guantelete. Estaba cansado de que su compañero, la mayoría del tiempo, le dejara todo el trabajo. Se suponía que eran líderes. Los dos, no sólo él. A veces, en momentos como ese, la idea de lanzar a Púrpura por la cámara de aire parecía muy tentadora. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no lo haría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Era su co-gobernante y debían regir el Imperio los dos, le gustara o no, aunque a veces desearía que el otro cooperará aunque sea más que en hacer fiestas o ordenar comida cada tres horas.

 

—Pur—lo llamó por su apodo, ese que usaba cuando estaban a solas, porque Púrpura se enfadaría si lo decía frente a otros, aunque pensándolo bien, sería buena idea darle un mal rato frente al resto de la tripulación. ¿La desventaja? Él también se vería envuelto en el asunto. Sin embargo, esperaba que al llamarlo así captar su atención—. ¡No podemos destruir Vort y mucho menos porque es la fuente de armamento irken! No vamos a destruirlo, aunque la idea parece tentadora, porque sería una pérdida para el imperio.

 

Púrpura lo miró incrédulo para luego cambiar a un gesto molesto—. Lo sé, estaba bromeando, no tienes que exaltarte—comentó rodando los ojos, como si el simple hecho de que Rojo pensara que estaba hablando seriamente le ofendieron, y se levantó para tomar su dispositivo tablet y revisar los documentos—. Regresaré cuando termine.

 

Y sin dejar que el otro respondiera se retiró de la cabina de los Más Altos, probablemente yendo a la oficina principal al otro lado de la nave.

 

Una vez en soledad, Rojo volvió a suspirar. No era su intención gritarle de esa manera a Púrpura, pero su estrés estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos y su compañero no era de gran ayuda. Tal vez, el otro se enfadaría por unas horas, pero siempre volvían a buenos términos, por lo que decidió concentrarse en terminar su parte del trabajo.

 

Decir que estaba algo cansado era poco, ya que el trabajo de los últimos meses se había acumulado. La Operación Ruina Inevitable II estaba a punto de completar exitosamente otro sector de la galaxia y debían dar órdenes de qué hacer con los nuevos planetas conquistados, a eso debía agregarle una pila de documentos por firmar. También tenían que revisar los proyectos de los vortianos y su equipo de drones científicos. Y no sólo eso, sino que debía sumarle a todo el hecho de que no habían tenido noticias del planeta Juzgamentia en meses, lo cual comenzaba a ser preocupante.

 

Se suponía que el equipo de drones de investigación a cargo del mantenimiento de los cerebros control tendría noticias sobre su estado mental. Pero ya había pasado una semana de la fecha de entrega del reporte y no había escuchado nada. Debido a que era un proyecto secreto, no podía simplemente decirle al resto Imperio Irken que los cerebros control no estaban funcionando a toda su capacidad, no después del juicio de Zim en el que el irken más pequeño había dañado sus sistemas.

 

Vaya y pensar que aun si estaba en el exilio seguía causando problemas. Primero los apagones de Devastis I y II, luego impidió la Operación Ruina Inevitable I y fue el causante de la pérdida de dos Más Altos. Ahora también sumaba a su lista el Caos Inminente de Juzgamentia, en donde llevó a la locura a tres de los cinco cerebros control. A pesar de haber perdido toda conexión con la pequeña amenaza en el último año, medio año después de su desaparición había sido suficiente para descontrolar al Imperio Irken, y aunque las órdenes de los Cerebros Control seguía siendo la ley, su hibernación inducida para reprogramarlos de vuelta a la normalidad, los destituía de todo cargo temporalmente, lo cuál significaba más trabajo para él y su co-gobernante. Se supone ellos debían gobernar la Operación Ruina Inevitable II, así como dirigir la armada por los planetas conquistados para ejecutar la purga orgánica. Pero ahora tenían documentos por firmar, proyectos que revisar y entrenamiento smeet en múltiples trabajos que aceptar, eso sumándole a lo que ya hacían con anterioridad.

 

No saber qué era lo que ocurría en Juzgamentia le sumaba presión al asunto, por lo que más tarde haría una llamada a la central de investigación temporal exigiendo resultados. Regresó su atención a las gráficas sobre las provisiones que recibían comenzando a presionar los botones del teclado, pues en ese momento solo debí concentrarse en su tarea.

 

【ＩＺ】

 

Poco le importaba a Púrpura haber lanzado miradas asesinas a todos quien se cruzara en su camino, descargando su frustración en cualquiera, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina principal, ni mucho menos estaba interesado en ver los gestos de sorpresa y temor que recibía. Normalmente sentirse temido y ser obedecido eran cualidades que como altos disfrutaban especialmente cuando se trataba de atormentar y hacer sufrir a otros. Pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor, había tenido suficientes cambios con Rojo y el trabajo, que simplemente quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo y obligarse a terminar aunque sea algunos documentos para no tener que oír los sermones de su compañero.

 

Se supone eran los Más Altos, el rango supremo del Imperio Irken, ¿no? Fácilmente podían encargar a alguien de hacer algunos trabajos mientras conseguían probar la nueva línea de productos alimenticios, pues había escuchado que los científicos habían estado trabajando con sabores diferentes, más nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablarlo con su compañero, quien se encontraba demasiado ocupado en terminar algo que en primer lugar no era su trabajo.

 

Se suponía que los Cerebros Control se encargaban de todos los documentos y de organizar las otras tareas aburridas, mientras ellos iban por la parte divertida de dirigir un imperio y la armada, conquistando todo lugar que un invasor pisara, como la raza superior que eran. Entonces, ¿que tenía que ver con revisar proyectos y atender smeets? Nada. Era absurdo e ilógico.

 

Aun si el idiota de Zim había dañado a los Cerebros Control, estos podían poner sus tareas en pausa y reanudarlas después. Sólo había pasado unos meses, ni siquiera era un año y Rojo se lo estaba tomando más serio de lo que debería. Rodó los ojos, aun si nadie lo estaba viendo, y abrió la puerta de la oficina principal. Luego procedió a tomar asiento mientras miraba la pantalla del tablero electrónico saltándose las palabras y firmando directamente. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de leer? Además lo haría si fuera un caso sumamente importante, pero sólo se trataba de aceptar uno que otro trabajo de las clases pequeñas de irkens y listo. No tenía porque aprenderse todo, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo.

 

Si tan sólo Rojo se relajara más, pensó molesto.

 

El sonido de una llamada entrante de la cabina principal resonó y de inmediato recordó las veces en las que Zim les llamaba, porque generalmente ningún otro invasor se contactaba con ellos a menos de que fuera una emergencia. Sin embargo, como el defectuoso que era, Zim solía llamarlos por cualquier minúsculo tema. Y a pesar de que al principio era divertido burlarse de su existencia, pronto se volvió tedioso y aburrido. No es como si pudiera soportar sus tonterías por tanto tiempo, por eso siempre dejaba que Rojo tratará con el intento de invasor. El el uso de ese canal de llamadas provenía de la cabina principal. Y se conectaba con las oficinas usadas por los Más Altos en la nave, por lo cual asumió que debía tratarse de una emergencia de alto nivel.

 

—Mis Altos—habló una voz que reconocieron como el pequeño irken a cargo de las comunicaciones—. Se solicita su presencia en la cabina principal.

 

Púrpura sabía que estaba hablando con ambos, pues podía ver que la otra línea conectada provenía donde se encontraba Rojo.

 

Sin embargo, Púrpura había tenido suficiente de escuchar lo que tenía que hacer, sino era Rojo era un irken enano, por lo que respondió a la defensiva—. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso estás ordenando a Los Más Altos, diminuta criatura?!

 

Escuchó un suspiro, que reconoció como Rojo.

 

—Sólo vamos, pero más vale que sea una verdadera emergencia…

 

Por alguna razón eso lo hizo enfurecer más, pues su compañero estaba defendiendo a un irken más bajo. Contuvo un gruñido y cortó la comunicación. No sin antes maldecir unas cuantas veces, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la cabina principal. Al menos estaba de acuerdo con eso último. Más les valía que fuera una emergencia o alguien sufriría, ya que no estaba de buen humor.

 

【ＩＺ】

 

Apenas llegó a la entrada se reencontró con su co-gobernante al cual lanzó una mirada indignada para luego bufar y entrar primero, aunque no estaba tan molesto como antes si se había ofendido por la actitud del otro. Además Rojo había empezado con todas esas miradas decepcionadas y molestas que le lanzaba cuando creía que no lo miraba. Si no conociera a su compañero diría que éste intentaría eliminarlo para quedarse con el puesto.

 

No obstante, sus pensamientos de conspiraciones fueron interrumpidos por una pantalla que transmitía lo que parecía ser un dron irken científico, más específicamente el que estaba a cargo de la misión secreta en Juzgamentia.

 

—Saludos, mis Más Altos Todopoderosos.

 

—Espero que esta sea una llamada sobre el reporte—comenzó Rojo tomando el control de inmediato, como el líder que parecía ser siempre. Eso lo hizo enfurecer más, maldito presumido, mas no se quedaría sin hacer nada ésta vez.

 

—Habla ahora y que sea rápido—ordenó Púrpura con el mismo tono que su acompañante, lo que lo hizo ganarse una mirada sorprendida de Rojo y él correspondió con un gesto soberbio que claramente se leía como “si, yo también puedo ser un líder como tú”.

 

—Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias, mis Altos.

 

Eso captó la atención de ambos quienes regresaron su vista hacia el científico. El irken al otro de la pantalla se veía inseguro de hablar, mirando hacia todos lados como si no supiera que hacer, lo cual incrementaba la curiosidad de los otros dos gobernantes. ¿Que podría ser peor que tener a los cerebros control en reparación desde el juicio de Zim?

 

—¡Habla ahora sino quieres que te lancemos al espacio!

 

A pesar de estar lejos el uno del otro, siempre podían mandar la orden y los demás la cumplirian, por lo que su amenaza estaba cargada de verdad. El irken se quedó en silencio, aun temblando por la reacción. Respiró hondo antes de tomar una pose más seria.

 

—Mis Más Altos, por órdenes de los Cerebros Control  y debido a los acontecimientos como el exilio de Zim y el juicio de Zim, son acusados de traición y maltrato hacia su propia raza. Por lo tanto su condena es el exilio inmediato.

 

Todos en la cabina quedaron en completo silencio, incluyendo los nombrados. Nadie se movía, ni hacía ningún ruido. Después de varios segundos, las carcajadas de ambos líderes resonaron por el lugar.

 

—¿Escuchaste eso, Rojo? ¡Exiliados!

 

—¿Y si escuchaste por qué, Purpura?—respondió entre risas, sintió que por eso, toda la ira desaparecía de su sistema y era reemplazada por incredulidad—. ¡Por Zim!

 

Ante el nombre más carcajadas explotaron, sin embargo, nadie más se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno. Ni siquiera el irken que les dijo la noticias, quien se mantuvo impasible durante todo momento.

 

—No había escuchado algo tan gracioso en años—comentó Rojo aún lanzando pequeñas risas y secando las lágrimas que habían causado sus carcajadas. Su co-gobernante estaba recuperándose al igual que él de un momento tan cómico. Poco a poco fueron calmando hasta darse cuenta que nadie más estaba riendo— ¿Qué? Tienen que admitir que fue ridículamente hilarante—habló Rojo dirigiéndose al resto de la tripulación, quienes se miraron entre ellos.

 

_Eso ya no era divertido._

 

Rojo regresó su atención hacia el irken más bajo.

 

—Deberíamos aniquilarte por decir tales mentiras, pero justamente hoy nos sentimos benevolentes de dejarte vivir por darnos un entretenimiento bueno. Ahora, sigan trabajando en lo que sea que hagan y no nos llamen a menos que sea una emergencia. Fin de la transmisión.

 

Sin embargo, sus ordenes simplemente viajaron como palabras por el aire cuando ninguno de los otros irkens obedeció. Luego siguieron los murmullos debatiéndose si obedecer o no.

 

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! Su Más Alto les ha dado una orden. ¡Obedezcan! —exclamó Púrpura de forma dominante, pero poco efecto tuvo en los demás.

 

—No estarán pensando que eso es cierto, ¿o sí?—cuestionó Rojo burlesco. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la tripulación comenzó a murmurar sobre el asunto.

 

—Las órdenes de los cerebros control son absolutas. Mis Altos—tomó la palabra el científico hablando seriamente, recuperando la atención de todos.

 

En toda su vida desde que habían eclosionado nunca habían recibido tales acusaciones y tampoco se les ocurrió pensar que algún día serían exiliados, mucho menos siendo Los Más Altos. ¡La mera idea inconcebible y ridícula!

 

Pero según su situación, no les quedaba poder alguno para negarse, ni siquiera para pedir un juicio más justo siendo que los Cerebros Control eran los jueces a cargo de la sentencia. La cual ya había sido anunciado.


	2. Capítulo 2

De alguna manera, entre toda esa tranquilidad, el tiempo había pasado a segundo plano, tanto que se había vuelto un compañero más en la nave. En ese momento, se encontraban viajando por la galaxia a una velocidad baja, con el timón en automático y sin rumbo exacto. Para ese punto Rojo se preguntaba cómo es que no se habían estrellado con algún cuerpo celeste, asteroide o planeta, ya que la nave en la que se transportaban era una versión desactualizada, hasta se atrevía a decir que era obsoleta comparado con la gran nave en la que alguna vez viajó. Con más exactitud, hace casi un día.

 

Aunque honestamente se cuestionaba si habían pasado días completos o meses, incluso podrían haber sido ser años, pues su única fuente de información era el viejo sistema de navegación, el cual mostraba la hora y el día en Irk, o eso se suponía, ya que ni siquiera parecía leer los puntos de desfases en el tiempo que había a través de la galaxia. Pero lo que sí había hecho revisar el tiempo desde que comenzaron y continuamente revisarlo para calcular el paso del tiempo desde el primer momento en el que zarparon. Ante eso último no pudo evitar soltar una risa irónica ya que no habían ‘zarpado’ sino los habían echado de la inmensa, permitiéndoles únicamente tomar un crucero Voot viejo, algunas provisiones y un mapa para viajar a una galaxia lo más lejos del territorio irken. 

 

Esa era su realidad. Y aunque era difícil de aceptar del todo, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que había sido considerado el más importante de todo un imperio, sin contar a los cerebros control, claro. Pero el hecho de que lo echaran sin más que decir que habían traicionado a Zim era completamente increíble.

 

Un movimiento en el asiento del copiloto desvió sus pensamientos hacía su compañero, quien finalmente despertaba. Ciertamente estaba intrigado de si estaría bien, pues no había consumido azúcar en las últimas horas, probablemente estaría debilitado, como solía ocurrir en su raza cuando eran privados demasiado tiempo de alguna golosina o botana. 

 

—¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? —murmuró Púrpura recuperando la conciencia, aunque viéndose incapaz de terminar de formular una cuestión completa y parpadeó un par de veces mientras se incorporaba, adaptándose al inesperado ambiente.

 

—Al fin despiertas, debes comer algo—dijo Rojo y le lanzó un paquete de donas, el cual cayó en el regazo del contrario, a lo que Púrpura reaccionó de inmediato alarmado, pero no fue por la repentina golosina que había caído en sus piernas.

 

—¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Y qué hacemos en una nave tan diminuta?!—comenzó su compañero mirando por todo el lugar intentando encontrar un sentido a lo ocurrido, mientras su mente recuperaba los recuerdos difusos de lo que ocurrió.

 

—¿En serio lo has olvidado? —preguntó cauteloso Rojo, tentando el terreno y manteniendo la calma para no alterar más al otro, pero al mismo tiempo preocupado porque Púrpura de verdad pudiera haber dañado la memoria en su PAK. No podía permitirse eso, mucho menos ahora que estaban completamente solos, por lo que tener alguna falla se volvía algo de vida o muerte. 

 

 Al parecer, Púrpura no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de todo lo ocurrido porque exclamó: —. ¡La decisión! ¡Los cerebros control han cometido un error, Rojo! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Es completamente inaceptable! ¡Rápido, da la vuelta, debemos volver y tomar el control del Imperio! —exclamó agitado, probablemente presa del pánico como siempre pasaba cuando las cosas estaban fuera de su control. Y Rojo suspiró, expectante de algo como eso—. ¡Nosotros-!

 

—No podemos volver, Pur—declaró firme, alzando la voz girándose para mirar al frente y concentrarse mejor en navegar ahora que sabía que su compañero estaba bien.

 

—¡No pueden hacernos esto! Nosotros… nosotros somos los líderes del imperio Irken y la máxima autoridad en la Inmensa. ¡Nosotros somos los más altos!

 

—¡Ya no más!

 

Eso pareció llegar al fondo de los temores más profundos de Púrpura, probablemente forzándolo a aceptar la verdad de su status actual porque se calló de inmediato. Esa era la realidad, ellos eran exiliados y no había nada que pudieran hacer en ese momento para cambiarlo. La expresión de Púrpura se suavizó conforme procesaba la situación y probablemente recuperaba las memorias lo que pasó antes de caer inconsciente. Su expresión reflejó un gesto herido, y Rojo dedujo que fue porque recordó su decisión, para luego cambiar a un gesto inconforme con el ceño fruncido, antes de girarse hacia un lado para evitar alguna conversación futura. 

 

—Pur…

 

Rojo sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero estando los dos juntos en un mismo espacio le hacía querer al menos intentar mantener las cosas calmadas entre ellos, mas sus intentos no obtuvieron la respuesta deseada. Entonces, acudió a la resignación que venía cuando el otro se ponía en ese estado de ignorar todo su alrededor. 

 

—Haz lo que quieras. Es mejor si no haces nada por ahora, a que estés agitado—terminó por decir. Por dentro, estaba igual de furioso con el exilio además de frustrado, más que nada por la terquedad de su compañero—. Al menos debes comer algo—. Aunque Rojo deseo poder usar un tono más indiferente para hacer énfasis en que no le importaba, ciertamente su voz delató que estaba preocupado por Púrpura. Y sin desviar la vista del vacío del espacio, su compañero estiró su mano, tanteó algún paquete de comida agarrando el primero que pudo y comenzó a comer.

 

Mientras las horas pasaban, el silencio, al igual que el tiempo, se volvió un pasajero más. Uno insoportable, pero que el orgullo de ambos impedía que lo echaran por la escotilla, como esos desafortunados que osaban a ir en contra de sus órdenes. Ni siquiera los más leales estaban a salvo, pues si estaban aburridos, recurrían a su entretenimiento favorito: burlarse de un irken enano que luchaba por sobrevivir en el vacío. Pero esos días habían quedado en la Inmensa y se juró así mismo que a cualquier costo, encontraría la forma de recuperar lo perdido. 

 

Sus pensamientos regresaron a su situación. Aún recordaba con claridad cómo fueron rodeados por sus propios guardias y, a diferencia del resto de la población irken y debido a sus privilegios anteriores, se les dio la opción de arriesgarse a pedir un juicio de existencia a pesar de la sentencia o ser desterrados, por lo cual Rojo decidió sobrevivir y ser libre aún si no fuera en su imperio. Por supuesto que esa idea no fue aceptada por Púrpura quien de inmediato protestó contra los demás y se rehusó a marcharse diciendo que no se iba a ir sólo porque “un grupo de bajitos” se lo ordenaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo contra los Cerebros Control, Rojo cubrió su boca y aceptó el castigo por ambos. Después de todo eso, lo demás pasó tan rápido. Entre todo el caos, tuvieron que sedar a su compañero, pues estaba luchando demasiado contra la decisión, incluso sabía que el otro había entrado en pánico y que fue lo mejor en su momento para evitar que Púrpura se metiera en más problemas. 

 

En el fondo, Rojo sabía que eso tenía que ser un error, pero ir en contra de la decisión de los Cerebros Control podría traer consecuencias graves, por lo que su estrategia era retirarse y volver con un mejor plan. 

 

Y ahora estaba ahí, a miles de millones de kilómetros del imperio irken, en un lugar desconocido, dentro de una nave obsoleta, con pocas raciones de bocadillos y un acompañante que se rehusaba cooperar. 

 

Púrpura se había negado hablar, pues lo único que hacía era comer algún bocadillo cada cinco horas, un tiempo de espera demasiado largo comparado a cuando eran líderes y consumían alimento al menos una vez cada hora, y luego se giraba hacia el otro lado, evitando ver a su ex co-gobernante. Aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas recriminatorias a éste. 

 

Rojo suspiró por enésima vez desde que habían comenzado su travesía, tanto por que las provisiones se estaban acabando más rápido y no había rastro de civilización cerca como por el hecho de que sabía que Púrpura se encontraba demasiado afectado por la situación. 

 

Muchas veces había intentado tener una conversación con el contrario, cuando pensó que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, sólo para terminar siendo ignorado por completo. Sabía que no era porque estuviera enojado del todo con él, o al menos lo estaba parcialmente. Estaba seguro que no le había agrado el hecho de que decidiera por ambos ni que se resignara a huir sin luchar por quedarse en la Inmensa, por lo que era seguro que Púrpura se había tomado eso como una traición personal.

 

Sin embargo, la situación entera era demasiado injusta, y lo comprendía, no lo podía culpar por sentirse de esa forma. Él estaba igual de furioso, pero sabía que en su posición no había nada que se pudiera hacer por el momento.

 

Además, su orgullo era algo que los diferenciaba de otros seres, por lo que no le sorprendía que Púrpura estuviera de mal humor durante todo ese tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que iba a soportar esa actitud por más tiempo.

 

—Oye, Pur. Si ves alguna estación de provisiones o un planeta, avísame, necesitaremos parar en algún lugar pronto para reabastecernos. Tal vez duramos una semana completa si distribuimos los bocadillos equitativamente y disminuimos el consumo a la mitad, pero es una emergencia y debemos…— Rojo guardó silencio cuando Púrpura dejó de mirar a la nada y se giró hacia el frente, ¿sería que al fin obtendría una respuesta? Toda esperanza se perdió cuando observó lo siguiente, pues en lugar de mirarlo directamente y responderle, el irken estiró su mano y tomó una bolsa de frituras que estaba cerca, la abrió y comenzó a comer en silencio. La expresión de Rojo se mantuvo igual, mas su sonrisa se tensó ante la vista cambiando a una llena de enojo—. ¡¿Acaso estás escuchándome?! ¡Deja de comerte las provisiones! —exclamó forcejeando para detener al otro, quien reaccionó por primera vez durante el viaje.

 

—¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Es mi ración, no la tuya! 

 

—¡No! Si sigues así estaremos en más problemas de los que crees. No es como si fuéramos a recibir otro cargamento pronto, podríamos llegar a tardar días enteros antes de encontrar algún lugar para reabastecernos. Ni siquiera sabemos qué tan hostil es ésta área de la galaxia.

 

Púrpura no dijo más, pero la mirada obstinada reflejaba que no se daría por vencido fácilmente. Conocía lo suficiente a su compañero como para adivinar lo que vendría después y probablemente no sería muy diferente a lo que había estado soportando durante ese tiempo, pues por lo general Púrpura tenía dos formas de reaccionar: quejarse en voz alta como había hecho al principio o se encerraba en su propia burbuja del silencio, a veces pasaban ambas, una después de la otra. Mirándole enojado hasta que obtuviera lo que quería o se calmara, lo que pasara primero. Cuando estaban en la Inmensa esas tácticas funcionaban a la perfección con la tripulación de la nave para obtener lo que quería, incluso Rojo cedió ante los caprichos de su compañero un par de veces. Pero no estaban en la Inmensa y no podía el lujo de cumplir lo que el otro quería, debía mantenerse firme y guardar todo bocadillo que pudiera. 

 

Sin embargo, ésta vez sucedió algo diferente pues su compañero cambio a una forma más espeluznante, esa era una expresión nueva y nunca había visto antes, llena de soberbia y estrés. Ni siquiera cuando entrenaron juntos en la academia militar había mostrado una faceta como esa. Ser testigo de aquello por le hizo sentirse incierto y alarmado.

 

De repente, su acompañante comenzó a mover los controles de la cabina y cambiar los ajustes de navegación, desactivando la conducción automática.

 

—Eh, Pur… ¿qué haces? ¡Espera, no presiones ese bo-!

 

—¡¿Querías tu civilización, Rojo?! ¡Pues busquemos una! ¡Hay infinidad de ellas en el universo.

 

Antes de que Rojo pudiera terminar de hablar el otro había activado la secuencia de avanzar en el espacio rápidamente mientras reía sádicamente, disfrutando del sufrimiento del otro. Como esas veces que decidían atormentar a algún irken bajito, pero ésta vez no había un irken de baja estatura, sino que era propio Rojo quien era la víctima de tal acto.

 

Repentinamente, Rojo se vio obligado a sujetarse fuertemente de la consola mientras la nave se movía a gran velocidad, mas al mismo tiempo intentaba estirar una de sus manos para desactivarlo. A su alrededor las estrellas y el paisaje en general se estiraba por la híper-velocidad, esquivando por poco varios obstáculos en su camino. Por suerte, Púrpura había estado demasiado emocionado viendo el efecto de su acto que no se dio cuenta cuando Rojo logró apagar el sistema de saltos en el espacio momentos después.

 

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede, Pur?! ¡Eso pudo haber hecho que llegáramos a un agujero negro o alguna supernova que desactive los sistemas! ¡Incluso pudimos chocar! No sólo eso, sino que se nos ha acabado el combustible de los siguientes meses—regañó y regresó atención al ver el tablero de controles y la pantalla de información, analizando las gráficas que describían el estado de la nave, para luego suspirar y encarar a su compañero—. Tenemos suerte si llegamos a un planeta cercano en ese lapso de tiempo. ¡¿Que no entiendes que ya no estamos en la Inmensa?!

 

Púrpura se quedó en la misma posición en todo momento, observando a la nada con una expresión impasible en su rostro, sus ojos yacían vacíos, lejanos en algún otro lugar que Rojo no podía comprender con exactitud. Los segundos pasaron y lo único que se escuchaba era el motor de la nave y la respiración agitada de Rojo, debido los efectos restantes de tan peligrosa situación. Sin duda, pudieron haber muerto.

 

Eso era inusual. Púrpura se había quedado completamente estático en su sitio y el hecho de que no respondiera de inmediato no era una buena señal. Rojo abrió la boca para tomar de nuevo la palabra, pero su compañero se adelantó.

 

—¿Y qué importa eso? —soltó una risa carente de emoción, parecía más un resoplo—. No hay imperio. No tenemos nada. Nada—respondió Púrpura con una calma inusual, a lo que su compañero lanzó una mirada extrañado por ese comportamiento. 

 

—Porque necesitamos estar con vida si es que queremos recuperar el Imperio, así que sería bueno que cooperaras—. Decir aquello le hizo ganarse la atención del contrario, pues este se giró a verlo y Rojo pudo contemplar mejor esos orbes purpuras que reflejaban desesperanza y algo más que no lograba identificar—. Pero debes tranquilizarte y pensar que haremos seriamente…

 

—No vamos a lograrlo—murmuró Púrpura, su voz temblando y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. En todos sus años, lo que podría ser casi toda su vida, su compañero había llorado pocas veces, y mucho menos ocasiones desde que se volvió líder del imperio irken, y por lo general, las razones de esas lágrimas eran cosas triviales, que podían resolverse rápido. Sin embargo, ésta vez era por algo serio. 

 

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero Rojo sabía que Púrpura de verdad estaba demasiado afectado por todo lo que ocurría de una forma que estaba más allá de lo que podía controlar. Tomó aire y se preparó para razonar con su compañero de viaje.

 

—Escucha, Pur, nosotros vamos a… ¿qué es eso?

 

El sonido de un pitido proveniente de la consola lo distrajo y desvió su atención a revisar que estaba ocurriendo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, maldijo su suerte mientras tomaba el mando de los controles de la nave. 

 

【ＩＺ】

 

De una cosa estaba seguro, no debió haber permitido que unidad SIR lo ayudara con las cajas. 

 

—¡Gir! ¡¿Cuántas veces debemos hablar de que no rompas las cosas del Dib-humano?!

 

—Perdón, amooo—dijo con voz cantarina, a lo cual el irken le respondió con una mueca e intentó esconder los pedazos rotos de la lámpara con forma de nave espacial en una bolsa para luego ordenarle a su computadora que limpiara el resto de la evidencia. 

 

La mudanza había sido más rápida de lo pensó, sobre todo cuando fue él quien tuvo que traer casi todas las cosas de la residencia Membrana a la base. Al menos era bueno que el humano había empacado todo con antelación, por lo que solo tenía que transportarlo en el crucero Voot durante la madrugada. Para su desgracia tenía que desempacar él solo porque Dib tenía clases matutinas. Primeramente, habían hablado decidido hacerlo juntos el fin de semana, pero inesperadamente el cuarto de Dib había sido rápidamente rentado, siendo su hermana la causa de ello, por lo que se vio forzado a dejar su casa antes de tiempo.

 

No es como si le molestara, pues era algo que era un hecho, ya que Dib se la pasaba tanto tiempo en su base que habían optado por mover el resto de sus objetos personales para que viviera con él. Al principio tuvo sus dudas habituales, nada más que un sentido de la prudencia como efecto secundario de todos esos años luchando, pero que era rápidamente ignorado cuando pensaba en la lealtad del Dib. 

 

—Esa era la última caja, GIR. Dib-cosa se encargará del resto.

 

—¡Iré a bañar al pollo! —exclamó chillante GIR antes de irse. Zim lo observó curioso, pero estaba acostumbrado los comentarios aleatorios de su unidad SIR, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia. 

 

De todos modos, aún tenía preparaciones que hacer, pues debido a los cambios en sus planes, Dib había decidido que después de organizar sus pertenencias, ellos dos podrían hacer un viaje al bosque para investigar una criatura desconocida de la que había leído rumores en un sitio de internet. Y a pesar que Zim no estaba muy emocionado de pasar un par de días en un sucio bosque, se había encontrado aceptando para proteger al humano en caso de que esa criatura fuese peligrosa. 

 

—Alerta, los sensores indican una presencia desconocida en la troposfera terrestre. ¿Inició los protocolos de defensa, amo? —habló la computadora con un tono monótono y Zim entrecerró un ojo en un gesto sospechoso. Usualmente no había alarma así, la última vez que ocurrió eso fue cuando un satélite humano se salió de su órbita activando las alarmas de su base. Sinceramente, estaba tan cansado por todos los lo ocurrido recientemente y tenía tanto por hacer, que decidió ignorarlo y así no perder su tiempo.

 

—No, probablemente sea algo relacionado con esos experimentos que los humanos hacen para salir de ese miserable planeta—dijo con desprecio haciendo un ademán desdeñoso con su mano—. Inmundos terrícolas que no entienden que su tecnología _terroide_ jamás alcanzaría la grandeza de la tecnología irken. Es divertido ver cómo intentan avanzar tecnológicamente con sus máquinas obsoletas. Zim no tiene tiempo que perder en eso—comentó soberbio y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Dib.

 

La computadora suspiró, o al menos eso parecía, pero no hizo ningún comentario de más, dispuesto a cumplir la orden—. Como ordene, amo. 

 

Se preguntó entonces qué debería llevar a un bosque, pues nunca había ido a una excursión, quizá debería esperar al Dib, pero éste le había pedido que tuviera todo listo… Bueno, sólo quedaba investigar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajar a su laboratorio un estruendo acompañado de un repentino movimiento en el suelo, lo detuvo en el sitio. Era conocedor de que la Tierra estaba dividida en grandes porciones de Tierra estas solían chocar entre sí y causar que el suelo temblara, pero había algo en ese ruido que le decía que no era un temblor. 

 

Alarmado, salió de casa y lo que encontró lo congeló en el momento que posó sus ojos sobre la nave. Eso no podía ser posible, tenía que ser una ilusión, porque no había ninguna razón para que una nave irken estuviera a metros de su casa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Jelou! Soy yo, actualizando... ¡qué milagro! Pero es que me toma mucho tiempo escribir y más revisar capítulos porque este fic no esta beteado. Así que si hay algún error no duden en decirme UwU  
> Estoy nerviosa por este fic más que los otros dos que planeo, porque temo que no sea buen recibido debido a no soy muy buena manejando a los altos, pero lo intentaré. Asjkajs, y no creo haya nuevo en este fic. Sólo para aclarar, pronto se sabrá porque Pur está asi, para que no piensen que es OoC, o si lo es está justificado, lo juro XD  
> ¡Oh! Una curiosidad de este capítulo es que se suponía sería más largo, pero al final decidí dejarlo así, también espero poder ser capaz de combinar seriedad con humor. La verdad quiero agregar humor pero no soy muy buena en ello, haha.  
> En fin, gracias por leer y cualquier comentario constructivo o sugerencia es bien recibida UwU


	3. Los que vinieron del espacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nave espacial aterriza frente a la casa de Zim, un leve vistazo a su pasado explica porque cree que esto no es bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, había dicho que el siguiente fic que actualizara sería este. Me alegra ver que tiene un buen recibimiento en las tres plataformas ;u;
> 
> El próximo fic probablemente sea uno de mi concurso, sino lo más seguro es que sea el siguiente escrito de ZaDr drabbles, Arma Mortal o un fic de una ship crack, aun sigo viendo cual...
> 
> Sin más que agregar en este capítulo hasta el final los dejo con la lectura. UwU

Para cuando se dio cuenta cada segundo que pasaba sin hacer nada, más probable era que fuera a ser descubierto y es que entre la sorpresa y la conmoción, Zim tenía muy pocas probabilidades de reaccionar de inmediato. Fue que entonces, la compuerta de la nave irken se abrió y dejó escapar un poco del humo que había resultado del choque, las malas y buenas noticias es que el humo era tan denso que poco dejaba a la vista del interior. En cuanto al exterior… éste estaba dañado junto con las marcas en el pavimento por su aterrizaje forzado, dejando eso de lado, lo demás estaba intacto. Pero eso no exentaba que el vehículo y la colisión trajeran la atención de la gente, la cual se había quedado en sus lugares observando igual de atónitos el hecho frente a sus ojos. 

 

Por fin, Zim se dignó a reaccionar y preocupado por ser descubierto se puso de inmediato su disfraz y salió a la calle. La gente parecía detenida en el tiempo, sino fuera por la manguera que estaba usando uno de ellos para regar el jardín tiraba agua y era evidencia de que todo seguía siendo real. 

 

—¡No miren! ¡Esto no es lo que creen! —exclamó apresurado Zim intentando en vano ocultar el hecho frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los humanos? La mayoría eran idiotas por naturaleza, pero incluso ellos no tendrían problema con llamar a las autoridades terrícolas para que investigarán el caso. Eso no solo traería caos y pánico, sino que él sería seriamente investigado y posiblemente diseccionado. 

 

Un quejido de dolor se escuchó de la cabina y Zim giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la fuente de ese sonido, con expresión de horror. Otra posibilidad entraba en el campo de guerra porque otro de sus preocupaciones ahora era sobre quien podría estar dentro del crucero Voot. ¿Sería que los Altos habían enviado a algún irken a secuestrarlo de nuevo?

 

La última vez terminó en un juicio existencial. Por suerte, los cerebros control los liberaron, pero no quería ser catalogado como defectuoso por el imperio de forma oficial, sino todos sus preparativos de quedarse en la Tierra y evitar su temible destino habrían sido en vano. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que los Más Altos indagarán su caso en particular, debido a que dejó de comunicarse con ellos desde hacía más de cinco años, pero no creyó que tan pronto sería buscado...

 

El silencio del lugar sólo era roto por el sonido del agua al caer, pero de ahí en más podía caer una herramienta diminuta e igual hacer ruido. 

 

Su atención regresó al presente y una sensación helada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza si es que los humanos se dignaban a examinar lo que había caído del cielo, pues significaba su ruina. Tenía que concentrarse en un objetivo a la vez, por lo que su mente continuó ideando un plan con la expectativa de que distraerlos. Al final termino por decir lo primero que pensó. 

 

—Esto es… un… eh, ¡una película! Si, así es, es uno de esos videos de películas—asintió nervioso pero ningún humano le prestó atención, ya que seguían viendo el vehículo fijamente, hipnotizados por tan misterioso objeto. Zim intentó idear un plan, más era complicado. Aunque si no hubiera tantos testigos podría salirse con la suya… Para eso tal vez tendría que matar a todos los presentes, pero el Dib no estaría muy contento con eso y sería una molestia por días, por lo que lastimar a los testigos no era una opción. Al mismo tiempo, no podía pedir ayuda, sino terminaría capturado por las autoridades humanas—. ¡No! Eh, esto es un… ¡Es un musical! —eso pareció captar la atención de algunas personas, sino es que todos los presentes, quienes se miraron unos a otros antes de volver a la normalidad asintiendo a lo que dijo.

 

—¡Oh, sólo es un musical! —suspiró aliviado un hombre.

 

—Qué bueno, creí que era una invasión extraterrestre—musitó una mujer aliviada antes de jalar con su mano la del niño que la acompañaba—. Vámonos, Jimmy. Ya sabes lo que piensa tu padre de los musicales.

 

—Mami, ¿puedo hacer un musical un musical cuando sea grande? —preguntó otro infante a lo que su madre negó exageradamente, alejándose del lugar. 

 

—Estos jóvenes y sus musicales punk—renegó un anciano y continuó regando el jardín.

 

Cuando todos volvieron a ignorarlo, se dio el lujo de exhalar aliviado y luego escaneó la nave con el dispositivo en su muñeca, esperando que fuera un holograma o alguna broma de mal gusto por parte de Dib. 

 

—Tecnología cien por ciento Irken—respondió el artefacto de su brazo...

 

—No puede ser—murmuró Zim sin creerlo. Eso simplemente no debía estar pasando.

 

Para su desgracia el humo aún era demasiado denso a pesar de que había una apertura, probablemente los sistemas internos de la nave se habían fundido. Tenía suerte de que no fuera dañino para ellos a diferencia de los humanos que con tales cantidades de tóxicos en el aire podrían estar en peligro. 

 

Sin embargo, no podía esperar a que al aire se disipara y debía mover la nave que cubría la mitad de la calle y más que nada descubrir las intenciones del piloto y saber quién lo envió. Zim volvió usar el dispositivo de comunicación en su muñeca, ésta vez en la pequeña pantalla apareció su ayudante robótico y de fondo escuchaba el inconfundible cacareo de un ave de corral.

 

—¡GIR! ¡Te ordeno crear una distracción en el vecindario para poder ocultar esta nave irken! Desconocemos de quién se trata y debemos tomar las medidas necesarias para… ¡Deja de bañar ese pollo y escúchame, GIR!

 

—Sí, señor—respondió GIR, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo e hizo un saludo militar. La gallina se soltó y escapó—. ¡EL POLLO HACE PIO! —exclamó GIR volviendo a la normalidad antes de correr detrás del ave, después de eso la transmisión se cortó. Zim contuvo un suspiro y se obligó a complacerse con la primera respuesta sabiendo que en el fondo era inútil intentar explicarle la seriedad del asunto a su robot, pero al menos estaba seguro que el otro obedecería. 

 

Mientras tanto debía pensar en cómo contener a al intruso y cómo esconder una nave de gran tamaño de forma discreta. No podría meterla por la puerta principal, a menos que creará un rayo reductor para encoger la nave a un tamaño microscópico y… No, eso tomaría demasiado tiempo, necesitaba una solución rápida y efectiva. Quizá si iba a su laboratorio podía encontrar alguna herramienta… y como si de una revelación se tratase, una idea llegó a la mente del irken. ¡El laboratorio! Ahí podría esconderla, después de todo él y Dib había construido una sala subterránea para guardar una nave creada por ellos, allá abajo había el suficiente espacio para esconder una nave más pequeña como la que se había estacionado frente a su casa.

 

Bien, ya tenía un plan. Estaba a punto de ponerlo en acción cuando un humano joven exclamó:

 

—¡Oigan todos! ¡Vengan a ver esto! ¡Este perro verde sabe bailar el break dance! 

 

De la nada todos los presentes acudieron al evento, a varias casas de la suya, Zim logró divisar a GIR disfrazado bailando antes de que una multitud de personas lo rodeara. Al menos había obedecido la orden que le dio.

 

Entonces ahora era turno de Zim de aprovechar el alboroto y ocultar esa nave irken de la vista de las personas, una vez más se comunicó con el dispositivo en su muñeca, aunque ahora se dirigió hacia la computadora.

 

—Computadora, abre las compuertas del subterráneo hangar número catorce.

 

La voz mecánica gruño quejándose, pero igual acató la demanda de su amo. El suelo tembló ligeramente y Zim esperó porque un agujero justo debajo de la nave apareciera, sin embargo, en lugar de eso, a varios metros alejados de ellos, pero en la misma calle, se abrió el piso haciendo que un auto distraído con el baile de GIR cayera dentro. 

 

Zim murmuró un insulto en irken.

 

—Computadora, dije el hangar doce, no el catorce. Y no olvides aislar al intruso. 

Por un momento, la computadora se debatió en sí corregir a su amo o no, lo que lo llevaría a una discusión sin fin, por lo que optó quedarse callado. Aunque no evitó suspirar de forma exasperada. 

 

A diferencia de la vez anterior, el suelo se abrió a unos pocos metros, revelando un hueco oscuro. La nave al igual que el piso tembló, sólo que la primera fue succionada poco a poco mientras las compuertas se abrían. Al final se escuchó un sonido sordo indicando que el vehículo había tocado el fondo. 

 

—Excelente, tal y como Zim lo planeo—festejó el irken en voz baja con una pose malévola. Ahora que el intruso estaba en su laboratorio podía rodear la nave con una barrera evitando así que escapara y podría comenzar su interrogatorio casi de inmediato. 

 

Dio una última orden a su robot a través del comunicador, pero GIR estaba divirtiéndose tanto que hizo caso omiso. Igual Zim lo ignoró ya volvería con Dib más tarde, pues GIR era muy apegado a él, sobre todo desde que el humano le traía comida de varios lugares diferentes. En fin, ahora debía asegurarse que la amenaza había sido neutralizada con éxito, por lo que sin esperar un segundo más uso uno de los elevadores para bajar a su laboratorio. 

 

Mientras tanto, miles de posibilidades cruzaron por su mente, quizá los Más Altos si habían enviado a alguien a exterminarlo por no cumplir su misión. Y es que Zim había fallado como invasor desde hace muchos años atrás, no sólo por fraternizar con el enemigo, sino por no reportarse durante mucho tiempo. La culpa de traicionar a su propio imperio había sido un problema durante tanto tiempo, pero el Dib lo había hecho razonar y la prueba final fue cuando llamó por última vez a sus líderes.

 

 

_Era día de evaluación y como era costumbre, Zim se preparó para contactar a sus Más Altos e informarles de sus descubrimientos y hablar de su siguiente plan de conquista. La transmisión había sido enlazada de forma exitosa, ya que las dos ultima veces parecía haber tenido algunos problemas conectándose con la Inmensa, ni siquiera entraban sus llamadas. Fue entonces que decidió revisar, él mismo el sistema de llamadas de la nave principal infiltrándose de manera remota, pues por un segundo le preocupó que hubiera algún problema y ellos necesitarán la ayuda del asombroso Zim para arreglar los problemas de conectividad._

 

_Por suerte, en ese momento estaba revisando la falla y su computadora lo estaba arreglando. Mientras tanto sus pensamientos viajaron a otro problema con el que estaba luchando internamente._

 

_Su plan de unirse a su enemigo había funcionado con éxito y ahora tenía a un poderoso aliado. Al principio había querido engañarlo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta del valioso recurso que representaba ser aliado del Dib, pues tenía acceso a su tecnología y era un recurso invaluable debido a su inteligencia, aunque no tan alta como la de él, claro. Sin embargo, dentro de su ser tenía un extraño presentimiento y no se debía únicamente a que no había podido contactar con sus líderes, sino que ese pacto con el humano estaba comenzando a afectar su juicio._

 

_Por eso también esperaba que hablar con ellos pudiera reafirmar su verdadero objetivo y llevarse esos inmundos cosquilleos y sensaciones tranquilizadoras que el humano causaba en él. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado blando con el enemigo, aún si fuera parte del plan, y esa misma inseguridad y confusión estaban volviendo loco._

 

_—Llamada enlazada con éxito—anunció la computadora y Zim sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo._

 

_—Excelente, ponme en contacto con los Más Altos directamente._

 

_—Entendido, amo._

 

_Pronto podría volver a la normalidad, sólo unos minutos más._

 

_No obstante, en lugar de aparecer en la pantalla la imagen de sus líderes había un fondo negro y vagamente se escuchaban unas voces. La mano de Zim viajó hasta donde se encontraba el volumen de su consola y aumentó el sonido para poder escuchar mejor._

 

_—Es día de evaluación—comentó Rojo._

 

_Púrpura se quejó en voz alta, aunque parecía que estaba comiendo, lo supuso por el sonido de la bolsa de papel y la voz amortiguada por la comida—. ¿De verdad tenemos que hacerlo? ¿No podemos dejarle el trabajo a alguien más?_

 

_—No entiendo por qué siempre te quejas, Pur, si siempre tenemos que hacerlo es parte de nuestras tareas. Al menos agradece que no tengamos que salir a la cabina principal para hacerlo y que podemos evaluar a los invasores desde nuestra cabina._

 

_Zim escuchó que Púrpura volvía a quejarse, sin embargo, sonaba resignado._

 

_—Bien, ¿quién sigue?_

 

_—Creo que Zim._

 

_La expresión del nombrado se iluminó y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Púrpura se adelantó._

 

_—¿Qué? ¿Todavía cree que es un invasor? Creí que ya le habías dicho que no lo era._

 

_—Oye, no me eches la responsabilidad, tú eres el que dijiste que se lo dijéramos ambos._

 

_—Pero tú sabes cuánto odio a los enanos como él, al menos los otros son tolerables por ser obedientes, pero Zim es tu sabes… uno de esos inferiores._

 

_—¿Defectuoso? —adivino Rojo despreocupado._

 

_—Sí, ese, propongo que la próxima vez que llamé lo matemos o algo—comentó Púrpura burlesco y Rojo correspondió con una pequeña risa._

 

_Zim no pudo contener jadear sorprendido, de inmediato se cubrió la boca para evitar ser escuchado, pero fue muy tarde._

 

_—¿Qué fue eso? —indagó Púrpura—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

 

_El irken más bajo no espero ni un segundo y cortó de inmediato la transmisión con un botón, respiraba aceleradamente. Sus líderes lo querían muerto, él no era un invasor era un defectuoso. Aquellas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras su mente daba vueltas llenándolo de ideas y recuerdos, se preguntó si todo sería verdad._

 

_Tal vez era una broma de los Más Altos y ellos sabían que estaba escuchando, quiso convencerse, pero ni él mismo lo creía._

 

_Sus líderes, su imperio, su raza. Aquellos que él idolatró y fue leal, lo odiaban e incluso deseaban su muerte._

 

_Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no los culpaba, los defectuosos eran lo peor de su sociedad. Eran amenazas directas al imperio que debían ser eliminadas lo antes posible, así que, si en verdad era un defectuoso, muchas cosas durante su existencia tendrían sentido._

 

_La misión falsa, el no haber sido invitado a la asignación de planetas, las palabras de Tak sobre su falla, el juicio y la poca capacidad de conquistar una bola de tierra._

 

_No le quedaba nada y él no era nada. No era más que un espacio de aire que debería haber sido eliminado esa vez por los mismos Cerebros Control._

 

_Simplemente no debió existir_

 

 

Zim sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar esos tenebrosos recuerdos que lo atormentaron por mucho tiempo, aun podía recordar el vacío en su pecho y lo decaído que se sintió su cuerpo sin motivación durante un largo lapso que duró semanas. Paso días enteros sin querer moverse siquiera del sofá, hundido en su propia masa de miseria y ruina. 

 

Aún recordaba que uno de esos días, mientras su mente estaba nublada por los constantes pensamientos sobre su estatus como defectuoso y todo lo que su gente pensaba de él, pensó por un instante en usar _ese_ botón, el mecanismo que activaba la autodestrucción. Por un momento se sintió de vuelta a ese recuerdo, en donde miraba fijamente el botón de color rojo, convenciéndose de que era lo mejor, para todos. Estuvo a segundos de presionarlo sino fuera porque fue interrumpido por el Dib.

 

A pesar de haber estado en esa etapa, totalmente abatido, Dib mantuvo su alianza y lo visitaba frecuentemente, sin embargo, se suponía que ese día saldría de la ciudad por un tiempo, ya que su padre había organizado un tour en secreto para que Dib fuera de visita una universidad prestigiosa que se enfocaba en la ciencia real, a la que su padre lo iba a inscribir cuando se graduara de la escuela superior. Aunque Dib se negó varias veces, al final aceptó contra su voluntad. Por esa y otras razones, Zim creyó que nadie se daría cuenta si desaparecía, después de todo su misión falló, así que no había razón para no presionar el botón, ¿cierto?

 

Eso es lo que pensó, pero Dib llegó en el momento justo para detenerlo de cometer la anulación de su propia existencia. Después de eso hubo un punto quiebre en su relación en la que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, pues Dib no se despegó de su lado, y aunque prácticamente se la pasaba con él, nunca hizo permanente su residencia en su base. Por años Zim se preguntó cuál sería la razón, pero finalmente después de seis largos años, Dib aceptó vivir con él.

 

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el hangar subterráneo número doce, la cual borró al encontrarse en la entrada. No mostraría piedad contra su propia especie, aquella que lo traicionó y desterró, mucho menos permitiría que dañaran a su humano.

 

Debido a que estaban bajo tierra no había demasiada iluminación, lo único que le permitía ver eran las múltiples luces a su alrededor, principalmente apuntando hacia la nave.

 

Zim caminó con paso confiado y seguro, sin mostrar ni una apertura o debilidad que el intruso pudiera aprovechar. Aunque había una barrera de protección entre ellos, no les daría el gusto ver alguna flaqueza. 

 

Le dio una vuelta a la máquina y la analizó detenidamente. A juzgar por el modelo era un crucero Voot sin duda, sólo que era diferente al propio, quizá más obsoleto, no podría decirlo con seguridad porque esos modelos fueron desechados casi de inmediato debido a sus incontables fallos. Fue fabricado en una época difícil en la que los Vortianos se unieron a ellos y experimentaron combinando su tecnología, muchos de ellos eran rebeldes encubiertos que sabotearon incontables naves, todas fueron removidas de la armada y aisladas. Quizá ésta era una de esas, eso explicaría el aterrizaje, pero no decía mucho de su conductor.

 

Por fin llegó a la cabina el humo estaba disipándose más, por lo que claramente vio una figura en el asiento conductor, sacó su arma, la cual había tomado antes de bajar al laboratorio y apuntó al individuo.

 

—Yo, el asombroso Zim, te ordeno que te identifiques—exigió, escucho un par de toses antes de que el humo revelara la identidad del irken antes de que pudiera siquiera responderle—. No puede ser cierto...

 

—Zim, baja el arma de inmediato—respondió la voz, aunque siguió tosiendo un par de veces.

 

Zim retrocedió y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, las voces, la conversación de su muerte. ¡Los mismísimos Más Altos habían llegado a matarlo! Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y el miedo le impidió hablar, estaba demasiado inmerso en el vacío y el dolor del pasado como para responder. Sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, que escapara, tomara a GIR y Dib y huyera lo antes posible, pero al mismo tiempo, ese profundo código en su PAK le ordenaba que no lo hiciera, que ellos eran sus líderes y que no le harían daño.

 

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Zim? Te di una orden—continuó hablando el irken más alto. A su lado, se escuchó otra serie de tos, y los ojos de Zim se dirigieron al asiento del copiloto. El terror y el odio se multiplicó al ver que se trataba del co-líder del Imperio irken.

 

—No, no, no—comenzó negando su realidad y llevó las manos a su cabeza—. Esto no es real, no es real. 

 

—Oh, claro que es real, Zim. Somos tus Más Altos y por eso debes obedecernos, ¿entiendes?

 

El PAK de Zim zumbó confundido, entrando en conflicto sobre analizar todas las emociones que estaba procesando en ese mismo instante.

 

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Siempre fue así de estúpido? —comentó cínicamente Púrpura, ya recuperado. 

 

—Púrpura—regañó Rojo con una voz calmada—. Zim, tienes que sacarnos de esta barrera de protección y ofrecernos tu tecnología, será algo temporal, lo aseguro. Hazlo por el bien del imperio.

 

Ante la mención de esa última palabra algo en Zim se rompió en el interior.

 

—¡¿Imperio?! ¡¿Cuál imperio?! ¡Oh, ya sé, hablan del imperio que traicionó a Zim! ¡No sólo quieren matarme, sino que también quieren utilizar a Zim! —. De nuevo alzó el arma y apuntó al irken más cercano.

 

La expresión de Rojo reflejó sorpresa, probablemente no sabían que él sabía la verdad. Pero siempre tuvieron la razón, él era un defectuoso y por esa razón se le complicaba controlar sus emociones, siempre fue demasiado intenso en cualquier polaridad ya fuera emocionado por completar un plan planeando hasta el mínimo detalle hasta estar decaído por largos periodos de tiempo. 

 

Necesitaba del Dib, y lo necesitaba ahora. Sintió que sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero se negó a dejar que ellos ganaran. Al menos podría destruirlos antes de que lo destruyeran a él, porque una vez que el Imperio se enterara de la más alta traición a los irkens, Zim no tendría ni siquiera el perdón de los Cerebros Control.

 

—Zim, baja el arma—habló Rojo con una voz seria—. No te mataremos, te lo puedo asegurar.

 

No podía creerles, estaban llenos de mentiras, siempre mintiendo, sobre todo. No hacían más que aprovecharse de su altura para sentirse superior a todos. No debía escucharlos, no debía…

 

_“Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Zim”._

 

Las palabras del Dib hicieron eco en su mente cuando recordó esa vez que evitó que presionara el botón de autodestrucción. Zim se había sentido tan perdido, agotado y vencido por todo que no sentía que debería existir, y, sin embargo, Dib le dijo que podía tener otra oportunidad, que podría descubrir algo en el futuro, pero para eso debía mantenerse con vida. 

 

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debía permitirles a sus ex líderes que explicaran la razón de por qué estaban ahí, o al menos saber sus intenciones hacia él.

 

Suspiró resignado y bajó el arma, pero no fue tan lejos como para guardarla, aún tenía que mantener la guardia alta.

 

—Pueden hablar.

 

—¿Pueden? ¿Te crees superior a no-? —comenzó Púrpura indignado, pero Rojo alzó un brazo y lo detuvo.

 

—Lo haremos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como podrán notar hay muchos cambios, sobretodo porque desde ahora habrá esos espacios en el formato de mis fics al ser más fáciles de leer para algunos, aunque no afectara la trama pero quería mencionarlo.
> 
> Ahora vamos con el capítulo. Para empezar quiero decir que hay una tipo referencia hacia mi otro fic "Arma Mortal" cuando Zim menciona que su plan de hacerse amigo de Dib podría traerle ventajas, esto es porque en algun momento se me ocurrió hacer este fic y otros dos (Un ZaDr y un TaGr) parte de una misma saga. Tipo cada fic se concentra en su propia ship y su trama individual pero alguna forma estan conectados en el mismo universo. Me la pensé, pero no creo hacerlo porque tendría que hacer muchos cambios XD  
> Aun así veré si lo hago. Luego está el tema de que me enfoque mas en Zim y sus traumas sobre su estado defectuoso y su pasado con Dib, lo cual me parece escencial porque no soy de las que simplmente junta Dib con Zim porque si, sino porque hay una historia detrás de ellos, y me agrada la idea de que Dib tenga una influencia más o menos positiva en él.
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, sólo diré que... ¡Dib hará aparición pronto!
> 
> Mis agradecimientos sinceros a Marlena Kinga Telep y dramaticwitch, por dejarme reviews en los dos capítulos anteriores ;u;
> 
> Listo, ahora vayan a bañar a sus pollos. ¡Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
